


gold plated, what’s inside of you

by jacksmannequin



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slice of Life, Trans Male Character, brief mention of transphobia at the end, trans wookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksmannequin/pseuds/jacksmannequin
Summary: Sometimes the world gets too heavy for only one set of shoulders.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	gold plated, what’s inside of you

“Hey,” Jongwoon murmured, holding his hands up to delicately touch his jawline with his fingers. Ryeowook snapped out of his reverie, suddenly remembering where he was. “You know you’re always welcome here at any time of the day. Even when it gets too much to handle on your own. Especially then.”

Jongwoon’s apartment. Right.

He nodded. He was with his boyfriend. He was safe. 

Their eyes locked when Jongwoon spoke again.

“Do you want to take your binder off?”

Ryeowook visibly flushed and nodded a second time.

“Thanks for ordering it for me, by the way,” Ryeowook whispered while Jongwoon’s hands undid the buttons of his shirt. “I don’t trust anyone at my dorm at all.”

“You don’t need to thank me.” He slipped the shirt off his shoulders. “It was the least I could do for you.”

“Thank you, still.”

Jongwoon placed his fingers on his exposed stomach and brushed them against his skin. A shiver ran through Ryeowook’s spine.

“Want me to get you some clothes and leave?”

“No, I—” Ryeowook swallowed hard. “Take it off for me?”

“Okay.” Jongwoon nodded briefly. He placed his hands on Ryeowook’s hips. “Inhale and hold it.”

Ryeowook did, proceeding to exhale deeply when it was finally off. Jongwoon placed it on a chair. His hands went back to his skin while he firmly looked at him in the eyes. Ryeowook himself didn’t dare look down.

“I’ve been dissociating really badly lately,” Ryeowook blurted. Jongwoon leaned in. When their foreheads touched, Ryeowook closed his eyes and went on. “When I have to shower, or—or like, get dressed. I always feel gross even if I know I shouldn’t.”

“You’re amazing,” Jongwoon muttered on his lips. “There is not a single part of you that I’d call anything but excruciatingly stunning.” 

“Kiss me.” Ryeowook’s breath hitched. “Show me you believe that.”

Jongwoon’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, and he didn’t waste much time before he placed them on Ryeowook’s. He kissed him deeply, savoring every single moment. Every little breath Ryeowook let out. His fingers were barely moving on his hips—always careful, as if a single wrong movement could break him. Jongwoon inadvertently shifted his hands slightly when Ryeowook slowly coaxed his mouth open, and flinched when he noticed he’d gone too far.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to touch,” he rushed out as they pulled apart, desperate not to do anything but make the boy in front of him feel at ease. Ryeowook just shook his head instead and joined their lips again without giving him a chance to add anything else.

“Touch me,” he begged quietly when he resurfaced from the kiss. “Just—just make me feel like I belong somewhere again.”

Jongwoon went back in for another long kiss, his hands hesitantly moving up his chest, until his fingertips brushed against his nipples. Ryeowook sucked in a ragged breath and nodded at Jongwoon’s silent question. They came apart just for Jongwoon to take his hand and carefully push him on his bed. He started taking off his own sweater and slipped it out of his arms, doing the same with his pants as Ryeowook took off his.

Jongwoon straddled his lap and lowered his back on him, hiding his face in the crook of his neck to leave multiple kisses all over the skin of his collarbone and shoulder. Ryeowook closed his eyes, trying to focus only on Jongwoon’s movements.

He left a trail of kisses from his jawline to his chest, his lips closing on his nipple as he licked around it. Ryeowook threw his head back on the pillow and held on to the sheets, balling them up in his fists. There was pure frantic desperation in his movements. A fight to get a hold of a feeling that kept escaping his reach. The feeling of knowing you’re exactly where you should be.

Jongwoon repeated the same motions on the other side, while one of his hands kept sliding down until his fingers reached the edge of his underwear. He tugged on it, and Ryeowook nodded again, his back arched as he kept breathing as if he’d just run all the way back home. 

He wasn’t there, yet—not quite.

Jongwoon got rid of the fabric as he slid it down his legs, and kept leaving kisses all over his lower stomach and hips. He raised his head and brushed his fingertips over his crotch. Ryeowook’s heartbeat sped up as Jongwoon lowered his hand further and palmed the area with his entire hand, before rubbing tentatively with his index and middle finger.

Ryeowook whimpered softly at the foreign feeling of being touched by someone else. A small smile appeared on Jongwoon’s features at the sound, and so he climbed out of his lap and made him fold his legs, his hands trailing over them.

He placed his lips on his inner thigh and worked his way up, holding on to his legs. Ryeowook produced a soft humming sound from his throat that got cut off halfway through once he felt Jongwoon’s lips closing on him. It was slow, painfully so—and he needed more of it, always more, and that feeling somehow didn’t feel so unreachable anymore.

He let out a quiet moan that echoed in Jongwoon’s ears as he held on to his thighs and explored every inch of him.

Ryeowook’s face felt on fire. He was trying, trying so hard to avoid thinking about anything that could distract him from that moment—anything but the way Jongwoon’s tongue was moving in circles on him, making his toes curl and his head spin.

Jongwoon raised his head and then sank back in, savoring him with his tongue while Ryeowook kept breathing, now a bit on the heavier side, and arching his back, responding to every touch with quiet and scattered moans.

“Fuck,” Ryeowook exhaled, his head thrown back and his legs trembling as everything started to build up. “Hyung—”

He hummed on him, the vibrations of the sound going straight to Ryeowook’s senses. Jongwoon kept diving in, his hands still caressing Ryeowook’s inner thighs in such a contrastingly gentle manner that only contributed to Ryeowook’s nerves tensing up.

Jongwoon smiled softly, and Ryeowook kept holding on to the sheets in a desperate attempt not to come crashing down so soon. Jongwoon held up a hand and grabbed his boyfriend’s, intertwining their fingers until the contact felt bigger than anything else around them. Ryeowook tightened the grip of his hand and thrust forward out of an automatic reflex, his breath heavy.

Jongwoon glanced up, unable to hold himself back from staring.

“Fuck,” Ryeowook exhaled again, pressing into the mattress. 

Jongwoon pulled back a bit and brought his other hand to work with his tongue, feeling Ryeowook trembling around him in a rhythm that felt like heaven.

Ryeowook dug his head into the pillow and moaned once again, louder this time, until he came with another forward movement of his hips. His legs writhed around him, his toes curling from the way coming down from his orgasm felt.

Jongwoon pulled back and eagerly went to relieve himself—so quickly Ryeowook only took notice when it was over.

“I could have—” he tried to say, but immediately got interrupted.

“It’s not important,” Jongwoon said, standing up to grab a tissue and clean himself off. When he came back to the bed, he crawled into it under the sheets and dragged Ryeowook with him. “This was about you, not me.”

Ryeowook nodded, eventually. He closed his eyes as he slowly gained his regular breath back, ecstatic at the absence of any kind of awkwardness. Jongwoon just hugged him from behind, and Ryeowook let him, snuggling against his chest.

“Do you want some clothes to sleep in?” Jongwoon whispered in his ear, leaving a kiss just under it. 

“No,” he said after a hesitant pause. “Just hold me like this if that’s okay.”

Jongwoon licked his lips and nodded, then murmured a sure out loud when he realized he couldn’t see him.

“Do you remember that girl from my statistics class who has a crush on you?” Ryeowook asked out of the blue. Jongwoon nodded.

“Sadly,” he said, causing Ryeowook to attempt a weak smile.

“I think she’s starting rumors about you again,” he muttered, shrinking a bit into himself without realizing it. Jongwoon frowned. “Well, about me. Us, I suppose. With the usual omnipresent transphobia.”

“I’ll talk to her,” Jongwoon said firmly. “Talk some sense into that empty brain of hers before I get mad at all her imbecile friends for real.”

Ryeowook swallowed, unable to bring himself to turn around in his arms. “Yeah.”

“Wookie.” Jongwoon sank his face in the crook of his neck, sending a shiver down Ryeowook’s spine. “You’re always my number one priority.”

Ryeowook gulped down his worry again. “Yeah.”

“I mean it,” Jongwoon murmured, then slowly steered his body into turning around in his arms and looking at him. “You always come before anything and anyone else.”

“I love you,” Ryeowook then said, softly, barely a whisper, shaking the foundations of his world.

“I love you, too.” Jongwoon’s lips curled into the shape of a promise. “All of you. Always.”

Ryeowook buried himself into the elder’s chest and let out a shaky breath, finally allowing himself a smile. He was there, and it was exactly where he was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in the suju fandom and of course it had to be something so personal to me ha.
> 
> if you don't care to see my unrelated screaming, find me on my [writing focused account](http://twitter.com/parallelshyuk), otherwise i'm over at my [personal twt](http://twitter.com/homewithkyu) and on [curious cat](http://curiouscat.qa/parallelshyuk) ^^


End file.
